If I Could Make You Mine
by Katalina O'Riley
Summary: Based on The Mists of Avalon, it's got the same characters and pretty much up to the part where Arthur gets crowned king the plot is the same so, just please R&R...
1. Dumped Into Ruin

Author's Note: Okay the beginning is a little corny cause the main character goes back in time, but hey, this is fanfiction, I can write about whatever the hell I want so, to bad. Hope you like! Please R&R!!! Also there are a lot of run-on sentences in the beginning so it might sound kinda funny.  
  
CHAPTER 1: GOING BACK  
  
Kat walked down the dark street shivering in her costume that really wasn't made for autumn in northern England. She and her friends had been out late considering that it was Halloween and had had a lot of fun partying out in the streets of the town they were visiting and basically just pissing off the neighbors. Around 10:00 most of her friend had gone home and the few that were left out with her had disappeared probably to jump out from some dark corner at any minute and scare the crap out of her. It was getting late now and she decided it was about time to go back to the hotel since she was freezing her ass off in her thin mid-evil dress since she was supposed to be a commoner and not a rich noble with all their warm petticoats. Plus this street wasn't exactly the best place for a 13- year-old girl to be wandering around at near midnight (a/n: yea she's 13, so?). Kat started to walk briskly down the street holding her arms around her.  
  
'Yeah this sure was a great idea' I thought to myself as I quickened my pace. I got that prickly feeling on the back of my neck like someone was following me but I just kept on going, to afraid to look back. Suddenly I stopped. 'This is stupid,' I thought, 'why am I doing this? It' s probably just Zach or Joe sneaking up on me. That is so like them.' But still the prickly feeling kept on. Slowly I turned around expecting to see either one of the evil minded guys any second but instead I was completely surprised. I was looking into the face of an old man. He seemed like he was ancient but young and yet all together very frustrating for when I looked into his eyes, they seemed to hold all the wisdom in the world, and yet again nothing at all! What a strange visage (a/n: take that Mrs. Zimmerman! Yeah that' s right that's a stem word). I was about to scream and turn to run when all of a sudden the old man smiled! Can you believe it, he just smiled at me with his face crinkling up like old paper and it infuriated me for no reason at all! I was about to speak when he suddenly took the opportunity. "I think that you will be the perfect fit with him, yes I do but how and when do I get you to him that is the most prominent question I think. I believe that you will work quiet well since Morgaine obviously isn't going to cooperate at all with our plans. If only I had seen it sooner I could have brought you in before it all happened but then again wait a moment that's what I'm here for, is it not? To change what is happening and what I know will happen?" He peered intently at me as if trying to read into my very soul while all the while I was just standing there with my mouth agape while this old man whom I didn't know was practically checking me out like a piece of meat you're thinking of buying at the butcher's! And I thought I was rude. "Yes right I think you will do just fine for our little experiment." He said looking me over one more time. I was just about to ask him what the hell he was talking about and what the hell he thought he was doing looking at me like that when I suddenly heard Zach's voice whispering somewhere behind me. I turned around and stared dumbly at the old man when he snapped his fingers and then there was darkness.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  
  
When I woke up I was still in my costume. It was a black skirt that came down to my ankles, a white blouse and a black fitted bodice that went over it. It was very realistic looking I thought. I was lying on my stomach on crumbling gray stone. I tried moving my arms and legs but all my muscles ached and were so stiff I wondered how long I had been lying there. Moaning slightly I stumbled to my feet and stared around me my mouth practically dropping to the ground. Suddenly I was no more in the little English street, but somewhere in a crumbling ruin overlooking what looked like acres of country-side ending in a deep forest. Holding my arms around me, I turned around scanning the castle ruin and realized that the ruins where smoldering. I was just about to call out for the old man guessing he had something to do with the sudden change of scenery when I heard a great roar from behind me. Spinning around to the direction of the commotion I saw a giant of a man raising a Saxon-looking battle-axe over his head. Well yeah of course I was interested in what in the hell he was all about, but I wasn't about to be chopped into pieces so of course I turned tail and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the forest.  
  
Sprinting and leaping over the bits of castle and rock, I suddenly caught my arm on a protruding bit of stone and gashed it open. I looked back about every five seconds to make sure he was a safe distance from me though he was catching up. Seeing the forest looming up ahead of me, I put on a burst of speed, knowing that if he followed me in there, at least I could hopefully find a place to hide. As I neared the edge of the forest I looked back behind me one more time and saw that he was a good bit behind me and then I ran into a tree. Except it came down under me and made a sound when I landed on top of it. I looked down staring straight into the most beautiful blue eyes (does Arthur have blue eyes? Oh well.) I had ever seen and I realized I had toppled over a boy, no a man. Then I heard the load roar of the Saxon close behind me and I remembered the sharp axe that came with it. Scrambling up off my obstacle, I proceeded to run into the forest hoping the poor man wouldn't get his head chopped off because of me. Hearing the sickening crack of an axe going into a tree, I hoped it meant a miss.  
  
-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_  
  
I stared into the eyes of the beauty that had just run me over. Her green eyes looked scared for her life and then I realized why. A huge roar was emitted from somewhere nearby and I recognized it to be the battle cry of a Saxon. She let out a gasp and climbed over me, running into the forest not looking back. I jumped up just in time to duck the swing of a powerful axe, the blow aimed at my head. Looking around as I dodged another blow, I caught sight of my foster brother Cai coming up on his horse, sword drawn. "Arthur, run!" he screamed at me as he wielded his sword at the huge man. I watched, though at a safe distance, as my brother swung at the man causing him to lose his balance. I immediately took the opportunity and rammed my knife through his back. Feeling the blood run across my knuckles, I looked down at the man I had just killed. I had never killed a man before, and suddenly as my brother was congratulating me on not screwing up, I remembered the reason for the Saxon so close to home. Thinking about the beautiful girl that had run me over, I turned to my brother. "Cai, we have to find her," I said in a daze. "Find who brother? I saw only you and this beast." He said probing the man with his sword. "She, she ran into the forest! He was chasing her; we have to, we have to find her!" I said now vainly looking around me into the endless depths of the forest. "What if she gets mistaken for a Saxon and is shot running past a scout?" "Hey, hey, hey, come on and relax for a second Arthur, just tell me what she looks like, and I'll go look for her. I can probably catch up with her on my horse, don't worry about her. What's so special about one girl that you don't even know?" he said while mounting his horse, Leo. I figured he was right, we would find the girl faster if he rode on ahead. "Oh hey Arthur! Whoa you're bleeding." Cai said pointing to my tunic. Looking down I noticed a splotch of blood on my chest. Looking up at Cai I realized that was where the girl had landed on me. "Cai," I said, frowning, "it's not mine!" Suddenly he realized what I meant and he leapt up onto his horse, plunging into the forest. I ran after him as fast as I could but I couldn't keep up on foot and ended up slowing to a stop, waiting until I saw him. "Arthur! Come here quick! I think I found her." I could suddenly hear him shouting at me and ran in the direction of his voice, wondering what he had found.  
  
^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_-~^~-_-~*~-_  
  
Running as fast as I could, I didn't dare look back, I was to afraid that even though I could no longer hear him, I would see the huge man coming after me. I was starting to slow and I could feel the blood seeping down my arm. When I hit the stone, I had thought that I only got a scratch, but it sure wasn't bleeding like a scratch. Finally I slowed to a stop, daring a look around. Also I was too tired to go on. Before I had even turned in a full circle around myself, I heard the beat of hooves on the rough turf. My head spun in fear as I realized I couldn't out run him when he was on a horse. Putting on a sudden burst of speed, I fled again, not seeing that the man that was racing to cut me off was there to help me instead of hurt me. Once again I made the mistake of looking back, and also once again ran straight into something. Except this time instead of it being a person to catch my fall, I ran into the flank of a horse. My vision getting blurry, I looked up at the tall man sitting astride the black stead. Moaning a little sigh of defeat when all I could tell about him was the color of his hair, I took a step back trying to see if that cleared my sight. Instead it just made my head spin and then I felt myself falling.  
  
Running as fast as I could, I finally spotted my foster brother kneeling over a person dressed in black. Slowing down a bit I saw him look up and see me and he stood up and walked over to meet me. "I think it's her," he said waving back at the person on the ground. "What happened? Was she like that when you found her?" "Nay, she ran straight into the flank of my horse. Then she just kind of looked up at me and fainted" "Funny," I said, a slight smile on my face, "she ran into me to. Then she just climbed over me when she heard the Saxon yell and ran off." "Ah well she was still running when I caught up to her. That girl's a fast one, she is. Well should we take her home to see if mother can do any thing, she's got a nasty cut on her left arm." "Aye, she's just a girl, wouldn't be any threat to us. Let's take her home and see if mother can patch that up for her." I said walking over to where the girl lay, motionless. But what I was thinking was totally different. The only reason I wanted to take her home was to get to know her.  
  
The whole way home I walked beside Cai, every once and a while sneaking a glance at the young beauty we were bringing home. No wonder the Saxon had chased her so far; she was a good prize to take back. That had been the first time I had ever seen a live Saxon up close. Being only 16, my foster father hadn't wanted me to go to battle and looking at the girl again, I was glad that right now I wasn't in a battle somewhere. Finally we arrived home and mother was very glad that we had brought the girl home. She said that she looked like she could have been of noble blood and if she was then we certainly didn't want to leave her lying in the woods. Cai and I of course didn't tell her about the Saxon warrior that had been after her, we both feared it would worry her too much and we thought it best to let father know first. He had been at an important meeting with his councilors for most of the day and was just getting out when we arrived home. Cai immediately went to him and told him of our encounter in the forest with the girl and the warrior. Upon hearing our news, he went into the room with mother and the girl and proceeded to tell mother what we had left out of our tale. He came back out a moment later and congratulated us on our successful kill that we had caught earlier, and the way that we handled the Saxon. After we ate our evening meal, Father told us that we both should get some rest and not to worry about the girl that was still in a restless sleep just two rooms down from mine. Taking our leave, Cai and I proceeded to our separate chambers.  
  
Walking down the hall together I could sense he was about to say something, but he was just waiting for the right moment. Finally when we got to his room, he stopped me. "Well, what do you think about this?" he suddenly asked me. "What do I think about what? What happened this afternoon?" "Ah well what do you think about this girl?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Do you really think she's of noble blood? She has the look of one, but she doesn't have the dress." "I don't know; I haven't thought to much about that. Why would someone like her be in a place like this anyway? Ah well it's to much for me to think about right now," I said, yawning, "maybe tomorrow I'll be up to questioning her background but right now I'm just too tired." "Aye, you're right. Well I guess she'll probably be awake by tomorrow and Father will probably do all the questioning. Goodnight brother, you must be very tired from your first battle." He said smiling a little. "Aye, goodnight." I walked lazily down the corridor to my chamber, hearing his heavy oak door close behind me. As I neared my room, I thought I heard the softest of singing coming from the room two down from mine. I figured, how could that be, but then I remembered that was the room that the girl was staying in. The room where Mother had put the girl was probably one of the nicest bedchambers. It had a beautiful view and a wide balcony that connected with the room beside it and mine. I noticed the door to her room was open a crack, so, of course, I looked inside. I could see the door leading out to the balcony slightly open and the room was empty. As I crept closer to the open door, the singing became clearer and I knew it was her. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, even better than my sister Morgaine, whom I had almost forgotten. She was singing a sad song, something about an angel. Almost at the door, I could listen to the words. "In the arms of the angel, far away from here. in the arms of the angel, I feel safe at last, oh at last." After that, her voice kind of trailed off and I couldn't hear any more but I could hear her crying. Slowly, I pushed the door open and I saw her sitting on the stone railing of the balcony, looking up at the sky. She looked beautiful, her long black hair blowing back from her up-turned face and as the full moon slipped out from behind the clouds, I could see her face illuminated, tears running silently down her face. As I was pushing the door open, it creaked, and in her surprise, turning around so fast, she lost her delicate balance on the stones and started to fall. Shoving the door open, I rushed to the edge, just in time to grab her wrist. I looked down at her, pulling her up over the side again. When she got to where she could reach the top of the stones, she grabbed them and pulled her self up, completely surprising me. Pushing herself up, she tumbled over the edge and onto me. For a while we just stared at each other, I could tell she was kind of surprised and she just laid there, pinning me down while she studied me without saying a word. Then I realized I was studying her too. She was definitely the strangest girl I had ever met. If it had been any other person they probably would have immediately gotten up and demanded I leave. Instead she just propped her elbows up on either side of me and continued to stare at me, lying across my chest. Finally she spoke to me. "Who are you?" she asked me, cocking her head to one side. It took me a while to answer because I was completely mesmerized by the sound of her voice. "Ah, my name's Arthur." I finally managed to choke out. "Who are you?" I asked getting braver. She smiled at me when I asked her this and I'm sure that if I had been standing up it would have made me go weak in the knees. "My name's Kat." She paused and then started to giggle. Completely baffled at first, I didn't know what to make of it. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Well I was just thinking what this would look like to anyone who walked out here and saw us like this, Arthur." This was definitely the strangest girl I had ever met, but now that I thought about it, this would look really bad if someone walked in. After all, she was lying on top of me. After a while she rolled off and lay beside me, her arms spread out above her head. "So is this your castle?" she asked me after a while. "Not mine, my foster father's." I paused, not knowing what she was going to think of whatever I would say next. "Where are you from? I've never seen you before." At this she looked over at me and stared into my eyes. "From far, far away. A place you've probably never heard of." When she said this she sighed and sat up, still looking at me. "Were you the one I ran into this morning?" she asked me, suddenly serious. "Ah, yes actually, almost lost my head there." I said, trying to sound like it was nothing, which it was, but by the look in her eyes, she didn't think so. She stared hard at me and I could tell that she was deep in thought. 'Wait a minute,' I thought to myself, 'why do I feel so open with her? We just met and I feel like I've known her for years.' "It's getting late," she said suddenly. "I, I'm glad I got to talk to you Arthur, I, I." then she trailed off and leaned toward me and I realized I was doing the same thing. When our lips touched it was like magic and a strange thought crept it's way into my head. 'I'm in love with Kat,' I thought. I couldn't control myself and I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me. Then I felt her hands on my chest and she pushed me away. "I don't know you at all," she said, blushing slightly. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Goodnight Arthur." She said, staring at my eyes like she would never see me again. "Thank you for saving my life." Then she just got up and went into her room. After a while I sighed and went into my room, falling asleep almost as soon as I laid my head down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning I woke up and felt like I was a completely new person. I wanted to talk to Kat again and I couldn't wait to see her. When I got out of bed, I walked over to the small chest in my room and noticed a small piece of paper lying on it. Figuring it was just some notes from my tutor, I picked it up, looking to see what subject it was on. But it wasn't from my lessons. It was a note from Kat.  
  
Dear Arthur, I'm sorry to leave you now that I've met you, but I just can't stay. I had to leave during the night because by the look in your eyes last night on the balcony I knew if I told you, you would try to stop me. Maybe in the future we'll meet again but until that day, I hope that you'll forget me. I met your foster mother up early after we talked and she said that you thought I was a noble. I may look like one but let me tell you a saying that we say where I come from. Never judge a book by its cover. ~Kat  
  
I dropped the letter, my mouth open in shock. She did seem like a noble, and what commoner could read and write? She had better handwriting than I did! What a strange girl. I didn't really know how to react. The only thing I could think of was to ask my mother what she had said to Kat the last night.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok so what do ya think? Reviews are welcome, come on people I'm not one of those people that says you have to give me like 5 reviews or whatever before I write the next chapter, but it couldn't hurt! Also thank you to Jennifer for bugging me about getting this out other wise she wouldn't have been able to read it for a while. Please R&R my other fic, Guardian of the Gates, and stories written by one of my best buds, elyra destiny!!! 


	2. Far Away From Here

Author Note: Ok now I don't know if this chapter is going to be as long as the first one cus that was really long but it will hopefully be a little bit better. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay so yeah I wished I owned all of these characters and the parts of the story that I didn't change and everything but unfortunately for me I don't. Lucky you.  
  
CHAPTER 2: WHERE TO GO  
  
Kat's POV- Waking up I just wanted to lay in that comfortable bed forever. Wait a minute. Bed? Last I remember I was in the woods. I opened my eyes and saw a red canopy above me and wondered where I was. Quickly I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head felt like someone had cracked it open with an axe. Then I remembered the roaring Saxon with his battle-axe and wondered if he had killed me and this was some kind of after life. I pinched my arm really hard and was relieved when I felt the pain but it didn't really go away. Looking down at my arm, I saw that someone had bandaged the cut and I had renewed the pain by pinching myself. I sighed, feeling like an idiot. Looking around I saw that I was in some kind of elegantly dressed bedchamber with a door leading out to a wide balcony. I saw out the window that the day had ended and it was getting kind of late, the darkness pushing down on the last rays of the sun. Slowly I put my legs over the side of the bed and had to stop to ease the aching of my head. Then I got shakily to my feet and stumbled over to the door to the balcony. It looked like a beautiful night outside and I decided to go out for a while. Turning the cold handle, I pushed the door open with only a little difficulty and stepped out into the cool night air. Leaving the door cracked open for fear of being locked out, I walked to the edge and looked down, holding on to the wide stones so as not to fall suddenly. I was quite a ways up and couldn't really see the river that I could hear far below. Feeling suddenly brave, I pulled myself up on the rail and swung both my legs over, balanced perfectly on the narrow berth.  
  
Peering as far as I could into the darkness, all I could see for miles around were gently rolling hills and at the very edge of my sight, a small settlement with little hut-like buildings and a few other, grander looking buildings. Suddenly my mind went back to the first time I met Zach.  
  
Flashback: "Hey. Can I sit here?" I looked up into those dark green eyes, caught completely by surprise. He smiled when he saw me look at him like that and the sight took my breath away. I stumbled through my mind trying to remember what he had asked me because I was so completely lost. "Ah, yeah sure." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Could I not sound like more of an idiot? My blunt answer pissed me off more and more as he sat down next to me on the bus and I fought the urge to bang my head against the seat in front of me. Instead I just stared at the back of his head as he talked to the person across from him. He had black hair and was taller than me by the look of it. "So Zach what'd ya get on the exam? That shit was really hard." I heard someone say to him. Zach. I loved that name; especially when it was associated with him. I didn't hear anything else for a while except his voice echoing in my head. Then his friend got off and he moved to the seat across from me. I turned away expecting him to start talking to someone else but was completely surprised when I heard him talking to me. "Hey so what's your name?" he asked me, his eyes looking into mine. "Ah, Kat. And you're Zach?" he smiled again when I stumbled over my words. He must think I'm such an idiot, I thought. "Yeah, so David told me that you live down the road from us. You want to hang out some time?" "Sure." So every day after school, we'd go up to the park and hang out. After a while, he started warming up to me. One day he didn't say anything for a long while and I could tell something was bothering him. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Zach, are you mad at me?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me, startled as if he had been deep in thought. "No, no of course not. Why?" "Well you just seem so quiet today, I was wondering if it was something I did. Well what's wrong? You never have nothing to say." I looked at him expectantly, knowing by the look on his face now that he wanted to tell me something. For a moment, I thought he was going to say something, but then he looked away. Then suddenly he turned back to me and leaned in and I could tell that he was about to kiss me. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face but just before his lips reached mine, we heard a yell of disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?" Zach's brother Joe screamed at us as we pulled apart. "Is this what you do every time you two come back here? Go and make out?" He didn't even give us a chance to explain. I knew that he liked me a lot and it made me feel a little bit sorry for him, him catching us at what we were about to do. He was probably going to get into a big fight with Zach now when they got home because of what had happened. I really hoped that they wouldn't beat each other up when they got home, they'd done it before over other girls.  
  
As Zach walked me home later that day, we were both really quiet and awkward. Neither of us really knew what to say, so we walked back to my house silent the whole way. When we finally reached my driveway, it felt like we had been walking forever. We both turned toward each other, knowing that we had to say something before we parted ways; but before he could say anything, I turned suddenly and ran down the driveway. After that, we both acted like nothing had ever happened but we knew our friendship would never be the same.  
  
End Flashback  
  
As I sat on the ledge, thinking of Zach, I realized that I had started humming a song that I had just heard a few hours before I saw that wizard on the street. It was a rather sad song, or so I thought, but I loved it all the same and it reminded me of Zach every time I heard it. The tune was sad but the words were beautiful.  
  
In the arms of the angel, Far away from here. In the arms of the angel, I hope you find some comfort here.  
  
I broke off and started humming softly when I thought I heard something from back in the room. I felt something on my face and when I tried to wipe it off, I realized it was a tear and that I was crying. As I looked at the moisture on my fingers, I suddenly burst and put my head in my hands, sobbing away all the trouble that had suddenly and without warning brought themselves upon me. Where was I and why was I brought here? Who was that strange old man who seemed so much like the description of a wizard? Was I ever going to get home? While all these questions were going through my mind at once, I heard the creak of the door behind me. Tearing my face away from my hands, I whipped around and felt myself slip from the railing and start to fall. As I thought I was going to die, I felt a strong hand firmly wrapped around my arm and a deep voice telling me to hold on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Looking up, I saw the same deep blue eyes that I had seen earlier that day. Except this time instead of being filled with surprise, they were filled with fear. He started pulling me up back over the stones, and when I got to where I could reach the edge I grabbed hold and pulled myself up. As I got over the edge, I realized he hadn't expected me to do that and I ended up tumbling into him and causing us both to fall onto the floor. Once again I found myself lying on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Breathing hard, for once again my head was pounding, I found I was too tired to get up. As I looked at him I saw that he was studying me and I struggled not to smile. Instead I just propped my elbows on either side of his head and tried to act as if I was behaving perfectly normal. "Who are you?" I finally asked him so that I wouldn't seem too strange just lying on him staring at me. "Ah, my name's Gwydion, uh I mean Arthur." His voice cracked on his name and I could feel a giggle coming up but I tried to hold it in. "Who are you?" he said after a minute sounding a little more confidant "My name's Kat." I said then cracked and started to giggle. He looked so surprised, I decided not to tell him the real reason of why I was laughing when he asked me what was so funny so I made something up. "Well I was just thinking what this would look like to anyone who walked out here and saw us like this." I could tell that he was processing what I had said and saw him look down at the position we were in. I decided not to further embarrass him so I rolled off of him. When I did I felt suddenly cold that I could no longer feel him breathing or see his eyes looking into mine. Trying to strike up the conversation again I tried to think of something else to say. "So is this your castle?" I finally asked him and felt almost as stupid as I had the first time I talked to Zach. Of course it wasn't his castle, he was at least my age, probably a few years older. "Not mine, my foster father's." he said after a moment's hesitation and when he said it I could sense a slight tone of bitterness in his voice. "Where are you from? I've never seen you before." When he said that I was slightly surprised and turned to look at him, only to find him staring off into space. "From far, far away. A place you've probably never heard of." Saying this I felt suddenly afraid again and sat up beside him. Where was I anyway? How did I know that I was far away? "Were you the one I ran into this morning?" I asked him, already sure of the answer. I had never seen such deep blue eyes anywhere and unless they were quite common here, which I doubted, there couldn't be anyone with that same intense blue that seemed to bore into your soul, looking to see all of your secrets. They reminded me of the eyes of the old man in the ally. "Ah, yes actually, almost lost my head there." He said, trying to make it sound like nothing. I felt so bad for just running away and not even warning him that there was a vicious mad man after me. I stared at him, thinking about the sound of the axe hitting the tree. So it had been a miss. Well duh, of course it had been a miss! Otherwise he wouldn't be laying right here next to me, staring at me, in a way he really shouldn't have been staring at me. "It's getting late," I said suddenly. "I, I'm glad I got to talk to you Arthur, uh Gwydion, or well whatever your name is. I trailed off as I noticed him leaning in and couldn't control myself as I did the same. Why did he have to be so cute? And so nice to talk to? And, and, and, well so damn sexy? Then I felt his lips on mine as I slowly closed my eyes. I felt so swept away; I didn't really know what to do. Tentatively, I put my hands on his broad shoulders, then snaked them around to the back of his head. Getting slightly carried away, I ran them up through his hair when he put his arms around my waist. Then I realized what was happening and pushed him away. "I don't know you at all." I said suddenly, feeling myself turn red. The way he smiled at me was unnerving. "Gwydion was my name once, but now it's Arthur." He said quietly almost as if he was unsure of himself. With that I got up and walked back into my room. Running to the desk, I started searching around for something to write with. Suddenly I heard the door open and spun around. Staring at me from the door was a middle-aged woman, shaking her head. "Ah so our young maiden from the woods has finally awoken!" she said, her face breaking into a smile. All I could do was stand there and gape at her, pressing my back into the desk. "I am the mistress of this castle, the lady Flavilla. And you are?" She paused, waiting for me to answer her. 


End file.
